Conventionally, a device that detects a speed of a moving object (an electric vehicle or the like) from a pulse signal and uses the detected speed for various controls (for example, prevention of idling and sliding) has been well known. Examples of such a speed detection device are described in Patent Literatures 1 and 2 mentioned below.